The One I Love
by ForgottenFantasy
Summary: Who was it that Lenalee fell in love with? Lenalee and Neah one-shot.


Lenalee was a captive of the Noah. She had been foolish to try and rescue Allen on her own, but she had been blinded by love - and doesn't regret coming to save him. Her plan had failed, and by the time she arrived to Allen, the 14th had taken him over completely. Now she was was his pet - his doll.

Neah bent down to her level, where she was chained to the ground. That demented smile on his face chilled her to the bone. Lenalee struggled away, but he caught her by the face with his hand. " Won't you love me, like you did that boy? " he asked in a sickingly sweet voice.

Lenalee's face twisted into anger as she ripped herself away from him. " Never! You are not Allen! " This furious sentence was simply laughed off by the Noah. He stood back up, giving Lenalee a glance before turning to leave - but he changed his mind.

" Allen has always been me. I have always admired you - your black hair, soft skin. "

A chill swept over her, and she cringed. Words from such a disturbed man gave her a mixture of fear and fury, to fight or flee, to give in or resist. There was no way he was Allen. Allen was always kind, polite, and caring ; on the other hand, this man was everything but. He was demanding and devilish. Lenalee pushed herself farther against the wall. The chains that bound her arms and legs clattered, empty echoes in her ears dead to everything but the 14th's voice. He lifted his arm, and Lenalee eyed him.

" Don't look at me like that, girl. I'm only doing you a favor. " _A favor? _With the snap of his fingers, a piano appeared in the white washed room the two were in. It was a white grand piano, with only the finest ivory and ebony keys. Lenalee curiously watched as he confidently walked to the stool, sat down, and placed his slender fingers upon the keys. " Shall I play you that song - the one he would play - _my_ song? " Lenalee's eyes shot wide. " You like it quite a bit, don't you? _My_ song. " A devious smile twisted over his lips as those words left his mouth.

He was right - she did love that song. The melody had always stirred her heart. That song...had she fallen in love with Neah's song, rather than her precious Allen's? Lenalee shook her head in confusion. Her feet scuttled across the tile floor as she scooted farther from him and the piano. With that smile still on his face, Neah pressed the key to the first note of the song. Lenalee's eye twitched. _No. _He proceeded to play a small piece of the song, but slowly. The black haired girl tried to lift her arms to cover her ears, but to no avail. " No! Don't you dare play Allen's song! " she yelled. Neah's eyes brightened in interest.

" Why are you so afraid of the song? "

Lenalee's struggling subsided and she gazed up at Neah. Her mouth hung open slightly, wondering how to answer such a question. The two's eyes were locked - his striking yellow ones with her dark purples. Suddenly, she broke eye contact and turned her face away. " Because...because... "

" Who did you fall in love with...Allen, or me? "

He was doing this to make her furious, she knew it. " Allen, of course! " she barked back harshly. Lenalee gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly. So many thoughts she didn't understand were whirling in her head.

" You don't seem so sure. "

Neah stood from the stool, walking towards her. Lenalee caught her breath and tried to back away from him, but her chains had reached their limit. " Get away, monster, " she murmured in fear.

To her surprise, the man fell to his knees in front of her. His gloved hand swept through her silky black hair, that now reached her shoulders. His eyes met with hers, and she was unable to pull away. Lenalee wondered if he had her under some sort of spell, like the one that bound her Innocence. Her body was stiff, and as his other hand carressed her face, she shivered.

" Won't you love me, Lenalee Lee? "

For a moment, his voice almost sounded like Allen's ; her mind was playing tricks on her, and he almost seemed like the one she loved. " N...n... " Lenalee struggled out. Why couldn't she reject him? Neah smirked, and Lenalee's eyes widened as his face pressed toward hers. His eyes slowly closed and his lips met with hers. Lenalee wanted to pull away, but his hands had moved to the back of her neck. She was scared. He pressed ever closer, those bittersweet lips still locked to hers. _Please stop...! _she screamed in her head. Allen had never kissed her - those virgin lips. But now, the lips she had been saving for him were stolen by an imposter. Her body was slowly falling unconscious from the lack of air, and her chest tightened. Was he trying to kill her, or to subdue her even more helpless? Perhaps waiting for her to kiss back? If that was the case, she would rather die. Lenalee's eyes rolled back into her head and her body fell limp. She vaguely felt his lips part from hers, and a breath of life flow into her lungs. Neah wrapped himself around her. Strong arms gripped her shoulders, and his head rested against hers - it reminded her of Allen asleep on her shoulder. A weak smile from the memory flickered on her lips.

Squeezing her weak body tight, Neah pressed his cheek against hers. " Why won't you love me...sweet angel Lenalee? "

His voice echoed in Lenalee's ears. She was barely conscious, on the brink of darkness. " Not unless you give him back...my Allen, " she whispered into the 14th's ear before letting herself go.

Neah sighed and simply sat there with her. His plan had failed, to woo her to love him. He held her in his arms - that dear angel he loved, and seeked for salvation. He didn't understand why she was so attached to Allen Walker. He was, after all, merely a puppet of the 14th. The man kissed her neck softly and pulled himself away. He wiped a stray tear from her face, and gazed into her closed eyes.

" I'll become that Allen you love, Lenalee Lee. "

&&FIN

This couple is my guilty pleasure. c: I hope you like the story as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
